


Something in Common

by Eowyn315



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowyn315/pseuds/Eowyn315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two mystical kids get a chance to bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in Common

“So, how old are you?” Dawn asked, as they perched on the steps of the Hyperion’s ruined grand staircase. “Like, really?”

“Like, really?” Connor repeated, mocking her a little. More seriously, he replied, “Biologically, twenty. In Earth years, about two and a half.”

“Oh.” Dawn paused. “I get that.”

Connor gave her a sidelong glance, surprised. “You do?”

“Yeah.”

After a moment’s silence, he said, “So, how old are you?”

“Biologically, seventeen. In Earth years, four.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you grow up in a hell dimension, too?” Connor asked.

“Nah, mystical energy given human form.”

“Cool.”

Dawn grinned. “Kinda, yeah.”


End file.
